Family Above All
by StoryFire1864
Summary: Alexia is the sister of the Mikaelsons, and being related to the hybrid Klaus isn't exactly a walk in the park. She has to deal with the problems the life hands her, and re adjust to family life when her siblings are brought back to life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first few chapters of this story will be about Alexia's past and the relationship with her family, how she got turned into a vampire etc. And then it will go to modern times and I'll take it from there. **

**Enjoy:)**

I lounged casually on the brown blanket in the heat of the warm sun, watching as my siblings chased each other playfully.

I smiled and chuckled to myself as my younger brother Henrick tripped and fell, only to laugh hysterically as he hit the grassy ground.

Our parents had told us to go out for the day as they wanted to spend some time together; it didn't take us any persuading. Kol jogged over to me, out of breath from all the running.

"Come on sister, why don't you join us?" He pleaded. Henrick ran over.

"Yes Alexia" He insisted in a playful tone. I paused slightly.

"Ok then, I will race you to the white oak tree" I challenged before jumping up and running after Henrick who had already begun speeding ahead. He reached the tree before me and was celebrating happily, dancing and pumping his arms. I panted and clutched my side, laughing so much that my jaw began to ache.

"I see you finally decided to join us then Alexia" Niklaus said loudly, walking over to us. I smiled sheepishly.

"Yes and we raced and I won!" Henrick shouted excitedly. Nik chuckled as he ran off.

"Are you Ok?" Nik asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course I am" I frowned, looking up into my older brother's face "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little..." He tried searching for the right word.

"Sad?" I suggested. Nik shook his head.

"Just down" he finally said "Is their any reason for this?"

"It's only because it's a full moon tomorrow night" I said sadly. He rubbed my back with his hand soothingly without saying a word. He shared my feeling of dread for the night when we had to hide in a network of tunnels to escape the savagery of the wolves.

The night of the full moon had arrived, and we were already settling down in our tunnels.

My Mother and Father had separated to another part of the tunnels because they thought if a wolf managed to get in, they would only kill one group of us. It didn't exactly fill me with comfort.

I bet the idea originated from my Father's deluded head; sometimes it was like we were a burden to him.

I snuggled into my blankets which were placed in a crevice in the rocks. The rest of my family were asleep, or so I thought. I could see Nik and Henrick rise from their make shift beds.

"Are you ready" Nik said to Henrick. My younger brother nodded eagerly. I quickly sat up.

"Where are you going?" I asked worriedly.

"Alexia!" Niklaus said loudly, scared out of his wits. He regained his composure and said "It is none of your concern, go back to sleep"

"Yes Alexia" Henrick said.

"Father said you're not supposed to leave here" I told them sternly.

"Since when have we ever listened to anything Father says" Nik retaliated.

"Since there are vicious bloodthirsty wolves roaming our village" I hissed loudly, but not loud enough to wake Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah. Nik walked over to me and knelt next to me.

"I promise we will return soon" He pledged in what he probably thought was a reassuring voice. He kissed my fore head and left with Henrick.

I panicked for the rest of the night, for all I could hear was the empty howls of the beasts of the night. I felt guilty for not trying harder to keep them here so I got out of bed and woke Elijah. I knelt next to him and nudged him gently.

"Elijah" I whispered. He woke up groggily.

"Alexia, what on earth are you doing up at this hour?" he asked, slightly irked for me waking him up.

"Henrick and Klaus have gone" I confessed.

"What do you mean gone?" he asked, slightly more awake now.

"I mean they are not in their beds, do I have to spell it out?" I urged. He sighed and sat up, wrapping me in his arms.

"They have probably just gone for a walk to clear their heads" He suggested.

"Yes, but-" I protested, but Elijah silenced me.

"Shh" He pulled his blankets over me and made me lie down next to him. "They'll be back in the morning". I eventually fell asleep, but only to dream of the evil wolves

**Reveiw please:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So chapter 2 is up, hope you guys like it:)**

Morning finally came and my brothers had still not returned. I was the last one up, and my other siblings had already begun to pack up our belongings.

"They are still not here" I said as a statement, not a question.

"They've probably just gone back to the house" Finn said.

"How would you know" I muttered, too low for him to hear.

"They can look after themselves you know" Rebekah sighed.

"Henrick can't, he's only nine!" I shouted.

"You're just being paranoid" Rebekah insisted. I huffed in annoyance but refused to argue any longer.

We eventually returned to our house, and Mother and Father were already there.

"Hello children" Mother greeted warmly, hugging each of us.

"Where is Niklaus and Henrick" Our Father's voice boomed.

"Alexia said they left in the middle of the night" Elijah explained.

"Well where are they now!" Father shouted.

"We don't know" I answered.

"Speak up child!" He yelled.

"I said we don't know!" I replied loudly. Before my Father could react we heard cries from outside.

"Mother!" a familiar voice yelled.

"It's Nik" Rebekah stated. We all ran outside to see Mother trying to revive our brother Henrick, who was mangled and bloody.

"Henrick!" I yelled, running forwards to him, but Elijah grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Let go Elijah! Let go of me!" I shouted, waterfalls of tears streaming down my face. I thrashed in his arms like a fish brought above water, but his grip was persistent

"I'm sorry" Nik sobbed. My mother was trying hard to bring him back, be he had faded. He was gone.

Rebekah was crying and Finn comforted her. I had stopped struggling and instead was whimpering into Elijah's chest. Kol was stunned and so was Nik.

Father had no expression on his face at all; he simply said "It's time, Esther"

Days had passed in a blur. We had a small funeral for our deceased brother, and got on with our daily business, trying to forget the horrific events that had occurred. One day Niklaus came into the room that we all shared and sat next to me on my bed.

"I'm sorry" he apologised. I gave him a confused look.

"What on earth for?" I asked.

"For not listening to you the night Henrick died" He explained. I shook my head

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't possibly have known-"

"Why do you have to be so forgiving?" Nik shouted. I shrunk in my seat. "I have been living with the guilt for ages. Just tell me it was my fault! Tell me that I killed Henrick!"

"You did not kill Henrick brother" I said, slightly afraid.

"I did! It was my fault!" Elijah Kol and Finn quickly entered the room. Elijah and Finn took hold of Nik's arms and dragged him from the room, whilst Kol sat next to me putting a comforting arm around me.

"Are you Ok?" he asked. I shrugged, because I really didn't know if I was.

**Reveiw please:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter three! I've decided this is the last chapter on Alexia's past and the next one will be set in present day Mystic Falls:)**

**Enjoy:)**

It was getting late, and as Kol and I sat in our room we wondered where Rebekah had got to.

"Maybe she's gone to get more water?" Kol suggested. I shook my head.

"No, Finn and Elijah did that this morning"

"She might be talking with Mother" He said. I was about to reply when Rebekah entered our room.

"There you are" I exclaimed. "We were wondering where you had got too". She closed the door behind her and hurried to my bed. She beckoned Koll over too.

"What? What is it?" Kol asked, slight worry in his voice.

"I heard Mother and Ayanna talking" She paused briefly; Kol and I looked at her as if to tell her to go on. "Well Mother was asking something of her, but Ayanna strongly refused. I think Mother and Father want to turn us into vampires".

I bit my lip and glanced at Kol.

"You probably just heard wrong" Kol said in an attempt to calm our minds.

"I know what I heard Kol" Rebekah hissed.

"Do you think they'd really turn us?" I said unsurely.

"You heard Rebekah" Kol said "Ayanna said she wouldn't help them"

"Yes, but Mother is a witch too. Or have you forgotten?" Rebekah said sarcastically.

"Should we tell the others?" I asked. By the others I meant Niklaus, Elijah, and Finn. Kol shook his head definitely.

"No. We can't go round stirring things"

"Well what do you suppose we do then?" Rebekah asked. Kol was puzzled for answers, but was saved when Father opened the door and ordered us into the living area. We walked in to see the rest of our siblings sitting down on the floor.

I walked over and sat next to Elijah.

"What is going on?" I whispered. Elijah shrugged as Father begun to speak.

"The loss of Henrick was tragic as you all know" we all looked down in sadness "We we have found away to make sure that none of you suffer the same fate" he paused dramatically "We are going to turn you into vampires"

Rebekah, Kol and I exchanged a look, and I think Elijah may have noticed but he didn't say anything.

"Drink this" Mother said, handing us each a goblet. I stared at it unsurely, but of course Finn didn't hesitate to follow Mother's orders.

I tipped the goblet into my mouth and spluttered. The liquid was ghastly. I looked around my family and it appeared that everyone had finished the disgusting liquid. Suddenly Father brought out a dagger.

"It'll only hurt for a second" he said before plunging the dagger into Finn's heart. We all gasped, but Mother made no move to stop him, and although we may not have trusted Father, we trusted Mother.

My Father continued to stab all of us, and finally he came to me. He plunged the dagger into my heart, and I gasped before slumping to the ground.

When I awoke I was laid out on a bed, surrounded by my family who were awake.

"It's about time" Father said aggressively "Drink this" he shoved a second goblet under my nose, and I recognised the liquid as blood. I glance up at my siblings.

"It's OK, we have all drank it" Nik said. I closed my eyes and downed it in one. Suddenly I felt different. Like everything was louder, brighter. I looked up to see frowns on my family's face.

"Something's wrong, I can still hear her heartbeat" Father said and looked at Mother for the answers. She appeared to be in deep concentration for a moment before opening her eyes.

"The spirits have told me" she murmured "Alexia, you are only a half vampire"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please reveiw:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A new chapter for you, we are now back in modern times. So yeh this chapter is pre ball and the next xhapter will be _at _the ball.**

**Enjoy:)**

I walked back to the mansion Klaus had built, and as I drew closer I could see Damon and Stefan Salvatore walk out of the house with smug smiles on their faces.

I was friends with Elena which inadvertently led me being sort of friends with them. Which of course Klaus didn't like one bit, but after he'd yelled at me and I threatened to walk out if I couldn't have my own life, he eventually gave in.

"What's going on?" I ask them.

"You'll see" Damon said before walking past me with Stefan. _Rude. _I entered the door which had been left open and closed it behind me.

"Klaus! Elijah!" I yelled "I just saw Damon and Stefan outside, care to explain what's going on?"

Suddenly Elijah appeared in front of me at lightning speed. I jumped a little but quickly regained my composure.

"Well" I asked, folding my arms.

"I brought Kol and Finn back to life. Rebekah has also been undaggered" he said. I was stunned for a moment, but not for long because I quickly dodged Elijah and ran into the other room.

Everyone looked up when I entered.

"Alexia!" Kol exclaimed before running up to me and hugging me. "You've changed so much"

"I'd liked to say the same to you but..." I gestured at his clothing. He chuckled. I looked around to see Finn standing there.

"Hey Finn" I walked up to him and gave him a quick hug. He isn't exactly my favourite brother, granted, but he was still my brother. Suddenly we heard a voice.

"Children"

Our Mother walked in wearing the same dress she was buried in. She smiled at all of us. I glanced at Klaus's expression. He looked frightened.

"I have come to make us all a family again"

It was the day after my family had reunited, and Mother had announced we would be hosting a party.

I had already been dragged dress shopping by Rebekah and had bought a dress that was a pale lilac and has a strip of satin around my waist, and from there it fell loosely until just below my knees.

I quite liked it actually, although I never really wore dresses.

I looked around the room from the sofa where I lay wearing the dress in preparation for the party and saw that at least one human was tending to each of my siblings except Klaus who had gone out.

Kol and Rebekah were arguing again much to my amusement. Suddenly the door burst open and Klaus stormed through.

"Why did you go after Elena?" he snapped.

"This should be interesting" Rebekah replied calmly.

"Are you asking for another dagger through you heart?" Klaus hissed.

"You should really get some new threats" Kol retaliated cooly.

"Say that again" Klaus stalked up to Kol and they engaged in a stare out until our Mother interrupted.

"Niklaus. Come here" she beckoned. Klaus threw one more glare at Kol before following Mother into the other room. Kol smirked before returning to the mirror.

"Don't you think I look stunning Alexia?" Kol asked grinning.

"Hmm" I thought dramatically "Try the one you were buried in. You know the one that's decaying and ripped" I laughed. Within seconds Kol was at the sofa.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder with ease.

"Kol!" I yelled "Put me down!"

"Not a chance" Kol laughed. Elijah, Finn and Rebekah were chuckling.

"Put her down you moron" Rebekah finally said, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Bekah" I acknowledged.

"Ah Bekah, you should know better than to tell me what to do" Kol teased.

"Kol!" I protested, thumping my fists on his back.

"I'm stronger than you little girl" Kol laughed. Finally my Mother entered the room.

"Kol put your sister down, you'll ruin her dress" she ordered. He reluctantly lowered me back onto the sofa. I glared at him with a pouty look on my face.

Elijah and Finn were still laughing.

"Stop laughing, or else I'll hit you too" I warned.

"I wouldn't worry" Kol said "She hasn't got much of a punch on her"

Elijah and Finn continued to laugh while I sat and pouted much to my sibling's amusement.

I could see Klaus smiling from the door frame. Not because he found it funny, but because we were acting like a family; And that's exactly what he wanted us to be.

**Hope you liked it,**

**and as always, please reveiw:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay a chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while:(**

**But I have a chapter now so it's all good XD**

**Enjoy!**

"You have a lovely home" Mayor Lockwood complimented warmly.

"Thank you" Elijah replied smiling in his usual charming manor. I resisted the urge to yawn.

Mother and Finn had gone off together somewhere, Klaus had probably gone to annoy Caroline, Kol and Rebekah had disappeared, which left me with Elijah.

Everyone kept coming up to us and commenting on our party and our newly renovated house. Elijah would end up getting engrossed in a particularly boring conversation with the locals.

I wanted more than anything to go upstairs and lock myself in my room until the party ended. Of course I couldn't do that; my family would never have it.

Elijah eventually stopped talking to the Mayor and as she walked off I quickly intercepted.

"I'm gonna go find Kol and Bekah" I said before turning swiftly around. Elijah quickly grabbed my elbow and spun me around to face him.

"No funny business, OK?" He warned.

"OK" I replied hastily before making my way over to Rebekah and Kol who appeared to be talking in hushed voices.

"What are you gossiping about?" I asked, giving them both a shock.

"It's none of your business" Rebekah hissed.

"So you _are_ up to something" I said.

"No we are not. Just go bother Klaus" Kol ordered.

"But he's bothering Caroline. And anyway, I want to know what you guys are up to" I replied. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. "You're gonna kill someone aren't you" I accused in a hushed voice.

"Keep it down will you" Kol hissed.

"Who is it?" I demanded.

"Matt Donovan" Rebekah sighed. My heart pounded.

"What? Why him?" I replied almost too loudly.

"Shh!" Kol quickly said, looking around for any listeners in.

"It's revenge on that witch _Elena_" Rebekah explained with a disgusted look on her face.

"How does hurting Matt have anything to do with that?" I asked, outraged.

"Well, because Elena is Nik's blood bag, she's off limits. Her dear friend _Matt_ _however,_ isn't. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Rebekah said ending the sentence with heavy sarcasm.

"Yes, and I'm going to tell Nik" I answered before turning around to walk in the other direction.

However before I could go anywhere, my arm was grabbed by Kol and I was yanked back to him.

"You're not going anywhere" he said too low for anyone but me and Rebekah to hear. I sighed with frustration.

"You're gonna get caught, and I'm probably gonna get blamed for it too" I warned.

"Rebekah, we'll see you outside with Matt in 10 minutes" he said, completely ignoring me. I didn't like the use of the word _we._

"Sure" Bekah nodded.

"Don't be late" Kol called as he dragged me away from the party and out of the building. We waited outside behind some shrubbery without exchanging a word.

Eventually Rebekah and Matt emerged from the building, Bekah was looking on edge, and Matt looked confused.

They talked for a while; I could already see the smirk on Kol's face growing, waiting for the moment when he could pounce.

"Kol you can't-" I began, but he quickly shut me up by clamping his hand over my mouth before I could give the game away.

Suddenly I saw my sister's face soften, she looked around before quickly pulling Matt back into the party.

Kol took his hand of my mouth and clenched his fists in annoyance.

I sighed in relief.

**Yay, Matt's not dead!**

**Please reveiw:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter, yaaaaaaaaay!**

**Thanks for all the great reveiws!**

I spent the rest of the party sticking firmly to Elijah's side, attempting to stay out of trouble.

Every time I saw Matt I felt a pang of guilt inside me. I knew it wasn't my idea, but just thinking about what could have happened if Rebekah felt no remorse made my skin crawl.

It was all fine until Kol decided to be immature and hurt Matt which resulted in him being thrown off a balcony and having his neck snapped by Damon Salvatore.

Fortunately none of the humans saw but Elijah got mad regardless.

After the party had ended the house was once again empty apart from my family and I, but I noticed that a few people missing.

Mother and Finn were gone (I assumed they were together as they had been spending a lot of time with each other) Elijah was gone, and so was Rebekah.

The only people that remained were myself, Kol, and Klaus. I ran into the living room to see my two older brothers talking in low voices. Their heads snapped up as I came in.

"Where the hell is everybody?" I asked, panting after running down a flight of stairs having changed from my party dress into some casual clothes.

"It appears Mother never wanted us to be a family at all" Kol spat, clearly furious.

"Klaus what does he mean?" I asked frantically.

"Mother has found away to link our lives together. Basically if one dies the others do to" Klaus explained.

"But that's alright, we can easily escape" I insisted, still not really taking in the news that our Mother was trying to murder us.

"I'm afraid not. Finn has offered himself as a sacrifice" he replied solemnly.

"No" I said, trying to deny it. "What about Elijah and Rebekah?" I asked.

"Rebekah is using the doppelganger as leverage, and Klaus and I are meeting Elijah in a few minutes to try and end this" Kol answered miserably.

"I'm coming" I said firmly.

"No you're not, we can't risk you getting hurt" Klaus said, worry in his words.

"If we can't stop then we'll die anyway. What have we got to lose?" I said loudly. They glanced at each other before getting up.

"OK, but you stay with me at all times, understand?" Klaus said, raising his eyebrows. I nodded reluctantly before grabbing a hoodie.

"Let's go then"

We met Elijah in the woods. He obviously disapproved of me being there but he didn't have time to complain.

As we drew nearer I could see smoke billowing from the area that Mother and fine were in.

Klaus pulled me behind him and then we entered the space. A large diagram was drawn in the dirt; four areas had fire on them.

Mother and Finn were standing in the middle.

"I see you have decided to join us" Mother said in strangely icy yet warm tone.

"Not out of pleasure, trust me" Kol spat. Mother chuckled.

"Don't try and make me want to save you, it won't work. This is the right thing to do" she said plainly. I jumped out from behind Klaus's back.

"How is it the right thing to do, you're our Mother!" I yelled furiously.

Elijah quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back, pressing a finger to his lips, indicating me to be quiet.

Suddenly, without warning, the flames grew bigger, erupting into fiery mountains.

"No" Mother said quietly "No! Don't leave me now sisters!" she shrieked. The flames again got bigger, the heat was almost unbearable.

I ran back, shielding my face with my hands. She turned to run but stopped momentarily.

"Finn! Come!" she ordered. Finn looked from us to Mother, from Mother to us.

"I'm sorry Mother" he apologized before running at vampire speed over to us. I gave him a small smile.

Mother screamed and then she was just...Gone. The flames abruptly went out like candles in the wind and then there was silence. I was breathing deeply. We looked at each other, too shocked for words.

"Alexia, are you OK" Elijah asked, walking over to me and putting an arm around me.

"Yeah" I lied.

"I'll go and get Rebekah, you lot should go home" Klaus said before walking off. There was another moments silence before we began the walk home.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please keep on reviweing:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter:)**

**BTW If anyone has any story suggestions then I will be very glad to hear them. Just put it in a review and I will try and work them into the story:)**

**Enjoy!**

The walk home was a quiet one.

If I was a full vampire we could have ran home at vampire speed, but my half vampirism meant that I could only run as fast as someone a couple of years older than me.

I noticed that Elijah was completely blanking Finn, and Finn was repeatedly opening and closing his mouth as if he was about to say something and then decided against it.

Kol walked next to me, his hands shoved in his pockets.

It was completely silent until a question struck my mind.

"Where was Rebekah?" I asked. Elijah and Kol shot a look at each other.

"She was with Elena" Elijah answered quickly.

"Care to elaborate" I prompted.

"She was keeping her trapped in a tunnel so that the Salvatores would end the Bennett bloodline" Kol blurted.

"What do you mean _end _the Bennett bloodline?" I said loudly.

"Damon Salvatore turned Abby Bennett into a vampire" Finn sighed.

"And this helped _how_?" I yelled with outrage.

"Mother was channelling their ancestors, it was the only way to stop her" Finn explained.

"Bonnie's gonna hate me forever" I groaned.

"I don't understand why you're friends with those people anyway" Kol interrupted, clearly trying to divert the subject.

"Because they're good people, and I wanted to show that not all of us are like Klaus" I replied.

Before anyone else could speak I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialled Bonnie's number. It went straight to answer phone.

"Bonnie it's me, Alexia. Look I'm...I'm sorry about what happened to Abby, I didn't want anything like that to happen. I'm just...I'm sorry. Please forgive me" I pressed the end button and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

Eventually we got home and the first thing I did was run upstairs and call Elena. She picked up fairly quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi Elena" I greeted timidly.

"Alexia! Are you OK?" Elena asked with concern.

"Yes, yes" I waved of the question with ease. "How's Bonnie?" I asked.

"She won't talk to me" Elena sighed.

"What, how come?" I asked loudly.

"Because everything that happened tonight was to save me" she replied.

"Oh God Elena I'm so sorry" I apologised.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because it was my sister that was holding you hostage" I explained.

"Oh yeh..." she trailed off.

"What did she do to you?" I asked with caution.

"She poured petrol over me and threatened to set fire to me" Elena sighed.

"I'm gonna kill her" I muttered as the front door opened with a loud click. "They're back, I gotta go"

"OK, bye" Elena said before I ended the call. I chucked my phone onto my bed and swung my door open.

I ran down the stairs to where Rebekah, Klaus, and the rest of my siblings were.

"Why did you threaten Elena like that!" I yelled, walking angrily towards her.

"Because otherwise the Salvatores weren't going to stop our Mother! Or did you want to die tonight?" She shouted back.

"That's not the point and you know it!" I hollered.

"I don't really care. But if we had been told that the Salvatores had failed I would have taken great pleasure in _ending _Elena Gilbert's life" she hissed.

"That's it" I yelled.

I lunged towards her with the aim of punching her or slapping her, or something along those lines.

However she anticipated my move and grabbed my wrists.

As my arms were now unable to do any fighting, I kicked her in the shin. She let go of my wrists and I backed away while I had the chance.

"You witch!" she shrieked. We lunged for each other again, but I felt arms encircle my waist as Kol yanked me back and Klaus did the same to Rebekah.

"Easy" Kol muttered in my ear.

"Get off me!" Rebekah shouted at Klaus. She flung his arms of herself and Kol released me.

"Well at least it's understandable why Mother would want to kill you" She snarled.

I growled and leapt forward to attack her again, but quickly was Kol's iron grip around me.

"Kol, take her upstairs please" Elijah said calmly, and as Kol dragged me up to my room I could _feel _Rebekah's eyes like daggers on my back.

**Hope you liked it:)**

**Please give me story suggestions and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I've got a new chapter for you guys. Sorry it's a bit short but it's something, right?**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and review.**

Kol dragged me into my room and threw me onto the bed in an attempt to diffuse my anger.

I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it violently against a wall.

"I hate her!" I yelled.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it" Kol said calmly.

"Oh yeah, because people go around saying those kind of things as a joke, don't they?" I replied sarcastically.

"She's just mad about Mother, she's taking it out on you because she needs someone to blame" Kol tried to reason with me. I scoffed.

He was about to reply when the door opened and Elijah appeared behind it.

"Come with me" he said, holding out his hand.

I huffed and hoped of the bed, walking past Elijah and downstairs again.

My family waited downstairs, and my sister's face looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Alexia. I didn't mean what I said" she told me.

I was about to shout at her, but then realised that wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just it's been a long day and we're all tired" I smiled.

We went up to each other and hugged, relieved that our petty fight was over.

"OK, that's all wonderful and everything, but let's move onto the topic of Finn" Nik interrupted.

We all turned to look at Finn whose eyes were staring at the floor.

"Why did you join our side at the last minute" Nik demanded.

"I realised that what Mother was doing was wrong" Finn shrugged. "I'm sorry"

"It's OK, we forgive you" I smiled, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, we do" Rebekah agreed, and everyone else nodded too, even if Nik's was a small one.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Well, there is a certain half human that should probably getting some rest right about now" Elijah announced casually, looking at his watch.

"Too right, I'm so tired" I yawned. I went up to each of my sibling and gave them a hug, glad that my family was back together before trudging up the stairs and into bed.

**Aw, they all made up:)**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry guys, I haven't updated in like forever. Forgive me?! Yeh I hope you like this chapter.**

**By the way, I'm now sort of breking away from the shows storyline now.**

**Enjoy :D**

I woke up in the morning feeling remarkably chirpy considering the previous night. I think it was probably because my family had all made up. Well, excepting our Mother of course, as she was still on a mission to kill us all.

I bobbed down the stairs happily, humming a little tune to myself. I walked into the kitchen where Kol and Rebekah sat, opened the fridge and poured myself a generous amount of blood. My siblings stared at me in disbelief.

'You seem rather chipper' Kol remarked, noting my optimistic mood.

'I am' I grinned.

'May we ask why?' Rebekah asked curiously.

'Well we're alive, isn't that reason enough' I replied, gulping down the blood in one go. They shook their heads and went back to their previous activity.

Klaus and Elijah then walked into the room.

'Alexia' Elijah said. I suspected they were about to ask me something.

'Yes...' I replied suspiciously.

'How would you feel about going to school?'

'Ok' I replied, not even giving seconds thought. Klaus and Elijah exchanged a look with my other siblings.

'She's in a good mood' Kol shrugged.

'Right, well anyway. You're gonna need to go to an interview in about...' Klaus looked at his watch '10 minutes'

'Sure. Where's Finn?' I wondered where my brother had gone.

'Still in bed I think' Rebekah said. I nodded and started to get my shoes on. School, here I come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later and Klaus, Elijah, and I were all seated in the principal's office.

'So as you know, the middle school and the high school are joined together, so in effect, you will be attending the same school as your sister Rebekah, is that a problem?'

'No not at all' I smiled. He had been asking trivial questions like this for ages and it was beginning to annoy me.

'You are also starting in the middle of the year so do you think this will disrupt your learning in any way?'

'Nope' I sighed.

'Okay' He turned to my brothers. 'I understand that you two are Alexia and Rebekah's legal guardians'

WHAT!? News to me!

I looked over at Elijah inquisitively, and he gave a look which read '_I'll tell you in the car'_

I slumped down in my chair.

'Yes that is correct' Klaus replied.

'If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?'

'Car crash' Elijah quickly intercepted.

'I'm very sorry' he apologised and we smiled. 'Write everything seems to be in order so Alexia you can start tomorrow. Thank you, bye' He said as we left the office.

We walked over to the car and I stared angrily at my brothers.

'You two are Bekah and I's legal guardians!' I said angrily.

'We had to put something on the paperwork!' Klaus said.

'Ugh' I groaned before getting in to the car and slamming the door.

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Please Review!**


End file.
